Postcards From The Boys
by ShredFreakinStarkey
Summary: This is the story of John Lennon and his friend J/Jenny/Jen Brennan and their lives together. They over come a lot together but lose just as much. Who know whats going to happen in their fates? Maybe a little romance ;D
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Me

Stupid Liverpool. Stupid weather. It was freezing. And it deffinately was not supposed to be. Honestly there was nothing I hated more than the cold, nothing.

As I trudged through the icy air, my mind roamed off to my mum and dad. Where were they? Was mum glowing in beauty and dad the handsome prince? Did they fall in love and live happily ever after, leaving me behind? What did they look like? Blue eyes? Black hair? No no, I decided, with my fair complexion I doubted either of them had dark hair.

Dad though, Scarlet had photo's of him. I knew she did. She had never ever let me see them; they were always 'gone'.

The cold was still biting at my fingers, the habdabs playing through my mind. Scarlet, dad, mum gone. Scarlet, dad, mum, dead. Scarlet-

"Lo!" Two hands clapped onto my shoulders.

I jumped in fright and reflexively punched out behind me, connecting with something.

I shook my hand with pain before quickly sticking my fist back into my pocket and looking down at the poor person I had just struck.

He swore violently and crumpled over. I had no idea what to do and I could feel the guilt begining to pound through me.

I covered my mouth, forgetting that my hand hurt like hell, to keep in the scream that was forming in my throat, and gave him a quick look over.

He had the same hair style all the other boys had: slicked to the top of his head and irritating, a mousy brown from what I could tell under all the gel. Deffinately a teddy boy. His leather jacket covered a blue plaid shirt and black fitted jeans reached down to meet a pair of formal black shoes.

He was clutched his face and started to stand up, little droplets of blood spattering all over the concrete.

I gasped; _I _had done that to _him?_ He had to have been at leas half a foot taller than me!

Panic finally reached it maximum and I took off running towards my house; echoes of the guy's yel pounding in my ears as well as laughs from the bystanders that werent even there.

I finally reached my house, when suddenlty the world began to spin around me, hazing in and out. The black on the edges caving in. I clutched the door knob to keep me steady and threw the door open. Then it got real black, the spinning mess of a world faded and gone.

I woke up to the sound of two voices, one all to fimiliar and the other just an ache in the back of my mind. I noticed there was also a third, just breathing, with much labor.

I forced my eyes open. The light burned, so I quickly shut them again. I could feel my pparka still wrapped tight around me, wet around the neck and waist. I slowly opened my eyes for the second time and looked around the room.

The boy was slumped rather uncomfortably in the high backed arm chair across from me. It was a deep blue with red and yellow flowers. A beautiful chair, one that Scarlet always sat in.

He was holding a damp wash cloth to his nose. The blood didnt surprise me this time.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I growled, slowly sitting up, the world fading to a black rimmed and dizzying state.

"Why'd y'do that?" I scowl getting up and heading to the kitchen, the world fading to a black rimmed dizzying state.

"Me?" His voice cracked.

"Pubescent boy." I giggled, my lips curling up into a quirky little grin, the tips of my ears turning red.

He smirked too, a sly grin. An, 'Ill get you someday' grin.

Scarlet stamped in, casting me an agitated glare, annoyed that I'd gotten her in all this trouble for hitting a boy. She was reeatedly telling the prude woman that I wasnt malicious enough to attack someone without warning. "He had to have a reason to entice such behavior of her." She was saying.

From what I could tell of the conversation, the boy's name was John, and the woman was his aunt. I over heard the aunt, "Mimi" promising John would warn me before hopping around like that again.

But I could only nod and stare at his eyes. They had a dark chocolate brown shade and had something almost... translucent to them. It was as if I could see everything and yet see nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Timeless Memory

We sat under the biggest tree in the field; if John and I could have wrapped our arms around the whole trunk and only just barely touch.

"That was fun Jenny." He said looking over at me with a smile.

This charming devious smile was already all too familiar. I turned towards him and saw his chocolate eyes light up with excitement.

Nodded vigorously. A hush rose over us; I looked up and asked, "How many shades of green do you think are in those leaves John?"

I could feel his gaze on me, this time a more questioning one, eyebrows arched and all.

"I dunno. Lemme count." He said sarcastically, looking back up to the leaves dangling to their tree. I laughed quietly; it was my turn to look at him.

I studied his profile, his nose still blue from where I had hit him the other day. His eyes narrowed at the tree and leaves above. They were changing colours just like the leaves: brown and golden and dark red. His eyes were reflecting the leaves. Now I knew why he had teased me. It was autumn, the leaves were not green in autumn. I grimaced at the stupid question I'd asked.

He smiled softly, that charming smile that sprang out at the most concerning and unusual times. Like right before he called me out this morning... the memory played back in my mind like a movie in slow motion.

_I took my seat in the middle of the classroom, hands sweating and gripping my books tight._

_Who could tell I wasn scared as hell? Who could tell I did not want to be here? That I just wanted to go back home? Who knew me for me?_

_I surveyed my new classroom. I could feel their eyes staring, trying to sneak a peek at the new girl. I reluctantly met each of their eyes. Blue, blue, hazel, green, grey, green, dark chocolate-_

_I recognized those eyes! I looked closer and saw the face, in all his glory, with that charming smile spreading across his face. He must have recognized me too, because all of a sudden his grin changed, much more mischevious. And then he opened his mouth._

"_Hey! Your that bird who hit me!" He yelled, standing up with such force that he knocked the desk over and caused a ll his books and sack to fall down. _

_My eyes widened in return. Who was he talking to? Me? How dare him.. Then it clicked. I remembered him entirely._

_I shook my head quickly. I did not need this. Not on my very first day, "Me? What? N-no."_

"_Yeah you are!" He laughed, knocking over desks to stand next to me._

"_Thats enough Mr. Lennon!" Mr. Gilbert , the professor, shouted as he walked in the room._

_I narrowed my eyes at the boy, John as I remembered._

"_No! No that was all a mistake! Just listen-"_

"_Shut it Lennon! And You too Ms. Brennan, or it will be out out OUT!"_

_John rolled his eyes at the professor and yelled, "Yes it was! I know it!"_

"_To the principals office with the both of you!" He grabbed John by the collar and me by the arm, and dragged us out to the corridor. While John was kicking and flailing his arms, I yanked my arm away and just stood watching it all. The professor rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Damn children, I hate mylife." He then looked John square on and growled, "Walk down the hall but ONLY to the-"_

"_Run!" John screamed as he grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall, hooting all the way._

_I laughed and ran next to him, bursting through the exit and out the door. I had to sprint to keep up with the quick paced John. He occasionally turned back, to smile a cheeky little smile and beckon me closer. After five minutes or so, he came to stop and pushed me through a gate to the ground in a laughing, out-of-breath heap of sticky limbs._

_He grabbed my hand and pulled me up and over to the grand tree in the middle of the field. While I stood and marveled, his warm hand lingered in mine until he collapsed to the ground and burst out in a loud giggle._

_I layed next to him, and smoothed the new charcoal skirt over my legs._

"_Hey John," I said as soon as I settled, "Who are you?" I looked over at him, expecting a witty snarkey remark... or generic answer._

"_Well, 'm John Lennon. M'dad was a navy merchant, never really see 'im. Mum left me with me auntie when I was young. Never really see her either."_

"_Oh no, I'm really sorry. If it helps, I know how you feel."_

_He shrugged, but did not seem depressed or ashamed, so I pressed on asking for more details. He did the same. After about twenty minutes, we realized his mimi and my Scarlet had gone to school together. After an hour, I had probably told him more about my life than I had told anyone else._

_And then it was now._

"Dunno." He said smiling and rolling onto his side to face me.

I did the same, sliding closer to him, trying, well really fighting, for a better look in his eyes.

He slid awkwardly closer to me.

"Jenny-"

"John," I said curtly.

He grinned cockily and slid even closer. I was now extremely uncomfortable; I had not been this close to any boy since Matthew, and that was a different story.

But he was kinf of cute, and spontaneous, and-

Suddenly his lips crushed against mine, a raw, possessive kiss. I could feel them wanting more. I already started kissing him back, denying that slight spark I could feel towards him. Denying that I had already started kissing him back. Denying the thought that the kiss was so wrong and yet felt so right-

No. I pushed him off me and got up, smoothing my skirt over my legs and awkwardly avoiding his eyes. How could you know a person for less than a week and be all over them?

But I couldnt just walk away. I couldnt just leave him lying there...

"Sorry.-"

"'Ey! You two arent supposed to be in 'ere!" Someone gave me a hard shove in the side. I yelped as I stumbled straight to the ground. The air was knocked right out of me; I gasped trying to force myself to breathe.

"Dont touch her!" I could vaguely hear John yelling over the rush of blood to my head and my loud gasping.

I could just barely see John trying to push the bobby away, who had without a doubt been the one to push me down. I jumped up, snatched John's wrist, and dragged him across the field and through the gate with the little strength I had. When we came to a stop, a street away, I forced a snicker to make him believe the experience had not scared the wits out of me.

He, too, pretended. A fake, impish smirk turned to a soft thankful smile.

And then the forbidden thought finally came: Scarlet was going to kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

Now and Then

I stood off at the end of the truck listening to John basically wail into the microphone, the cheap peice of crap hardly did anything for him anyways. He was loud enough without it.

"How long they been up there?"

"Dunno." I didn't have to look up to see Julia standing next to me.

Didn't need to look up to see her holding out the cigarette for me already lit and smoldering at her finger tips.

"What _do_ you know?" She asked.

I could see her face perfectly without looking up from my feet, boots to big for them, and pants dangling around my ankles.

"M'name." I sighed taking a drag of the cigarette and looking up.

"Thats a lot more than last time I asked!" She teased taking my face between her hands and placing a hard kiss to my forehead brushing my bangs out of the way in the process. "Show them pretty eyes girl."

I huffed and put the ciggie back to my lips pursing them tight around it and taking a long silent drag before exhaling through my nose.

I cleared my throat she knew what I was gonna ask anyways.

"My place at seven."

"There gonna be drinks?" I asked finally looking at her directly, not the tents behind her or the sky above her head.

"Drinks and ciggies, maybe more, and birds-"

"I'm so crazy for them birds." I said putting on a pathetic face.

"I meant for the guys." She said hitting my shoulder jokingly a soft smile playing at her lips and a laugh in her throat.

I continued to listen to John his voice getting rougher and throatier with every lyrical splurg and string of useless songs changed and played with my mind like a yoyo...

Up and down his voice reaching its wailing point the breaking poing where there was nothing coming out anymore. I kicked the wheel of the truck and walked away dropping the cig in the grass and heading for home.

Or Strawberry Feilds.

"Where ye goin'?" Julia called after me.

I shrugged, maybe home wasn't the best place. Maybe the house was. Maybe the back or out back the school or somewhere people would never find me as I picked apart my thoughts and feelings, emotions toying with my mind again as John's voice called out to me.

"Where ye going?" He shouted a loud bang on the truck bed.

I shrugged again not letting my weakness become true. I couldn't look back at him or let him see me on the brink of tears and a screaming fit. Not at my weakest for the first time in a long time. No one could see me.

"AC/DC boys! Keep playing!" I called back in a laughing matter.

"Don't go!" They all mussed.

"Prettiest bird can't walk out now." John said in a playful voice.

"Awh come off it." I said walking away.

The grass turned to pavement under my feet hard and cold like my heart.

No one knew why I'd become so cold after all this time. I'd never been like this before, depressed and alone. Even when I was surrounded by people. A thousand people, ten people, even John and me and I would be a mess. Julia thought she knew thought she could crack me wide open and shed some light on the subject but not even I could.

"Aggro." Julia said pulling me out into the street and dancing out infront of me, her red hair flowing infront of her in summer curls.

I shrugged.

"Alright." I paused knowing she knew me too well to believe that. "Habdabs..."

"What from?" Her eyes pulling me in and reeling me behind the church tearing John from ear shot and safety.

"Dunno just started in the middle o' the night. Somethin' 'bout dissapearin'. No one sees me but I'm there." I pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

"It's typical for someone to have a nightmare sweetie-"

"Please don't call me that."

"Why not?" She smiled knowing it got under my skin.

"Makes me sound airy-fairy." I smiled feeling my cheeks blush pink and eyes sparkle at the thought of a real fairy from the story books and fairy-tales.

"Well it's yer birthday ye can't be an air head all day. We bought ye somethin' anyways ye fairy." She teased poking my nose, pulling the cigarette from my lips and snuffing it out, pulling me back around so the boys were in my veiw again.

"They end any minute. I'm sure John'll tell ye then."

"I don't _want_ a present." I stomped my foot like a kid and rolled my eyes.

"Fine then. Go get airlocked and have nowhere to crash. Don't come cryin' t'me-"

"Didn't _mean_ it like that!" I begged getting to my knees and wrapping my arms around hers.

She smiled down at me and pulled me to my feet.

"It's no wonder he fancies ye." She rolled her eyes and looked back over to the boys finishing their last number.

"He's a bloomin' poof! 'Ave ye seen him with that Stu guy? They're all over each other!" I laughed as John made a face at me from across the lawn too bad I was the one that was all over Stu...

"And ye don't fancy him?" She asked pinching my cheek.

I batted her hand away and shrugged.

"Dunno. Never thought of it like that, you know? We're always gettin' in a barney or startin' trouble. I don't see how that appeals to anyone."

"It appeals to you two otherwise you wouldn't do it."

I shrugged watching John fall from the truck and drag Shotton to his knees, his blonde hair dissapearing under the crowd, but before I knew it they were racing towards me, tackling me, and sending us to the ground in a mess of limbs.

"John ye pansy! Yer all over Shotton here! Give 'im space to breathe before showin' him yer packet!" I laughed.

The both lifted me to my feet and pushed me against the wall.

"Listen here missy-" John started in a giggly mannor.

"Happy Birthday." Pete kissed my cheek.

"Someone's shy." I said clasping my hands over his and returning the favour. "Thank you."

He turned red in the face.

"Find a blonde bimbo did ye Shotton?" John asked pulling me away and inside.

"What're ye doin' for yer birthday Jenny?" Pete asked pulling me close by the waist.

"Not you." I laughed pushing him away.

"Awh no skirt for Shotton before he leaves us?" John mussed.

I only laughed and kissed Pete on the cheek.

"Maybe when yer back." But we all knew I didnt fancy him, just teased him and messed around with the others.

"Ready to get on then?" John asks.

But before I could reply, a knock on the door pulled me away from him and Pete. I wandered off to find food or a drink, beer a smoke, anything and let them talk to this guy that appeared out of nowhere with his guitar.

His name was Paul. I'd seen him around before, something about him made me think back to being a tot again, something strange like I'd met him before and really knew him. I knew I didn't.

"Hey Jen." He smiled at me.

"Maybe I did." I shrugged and joined the rest of the band, names slipping me except for Stu.

He waved me over and pulled me into his arms, kissing me all over and hugging me tight.

"Quit it!" I laughed, pushing him away.

"Awh come off it! He gets to say Happy Birthday but _I_ get shoved away? Where's the respect in that?" He teased pulling me into another bear hug and letting go quickly.

"They've got another guitar guy over there." I said as soon as he let go.

He only nodded and slid his sunglasses over his eyes, tapping his foot impatiently. I knew what he wanted.

I kissed him on the lips quickly but didn't let anyone see. He was the only one that knew I liked him, not even Julia who knew everything.

Given this was John's life I was part in, made it harder to find people to call mine.

_My_ friends. _My_ family. _My_ best mate.

But it was easier that way, never lingering.

Maybe that's what was getting to me after all this time, having nothing to call mine. Nothing in general.

"C'mon J!" John called to me.

"Coming to Julia's later? There's gonna be birds." I said smiling and winking at Stu quickly.

He cocked an eyebrow over the top of his glasses.

"When?"

"Seven. Me and John are goin t'London." I said rolling my eyes.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "'Ave fun luv."

John dragged me out the door in a giggle fit.

"How much money d'ye got on ye Lennon?" I ask bursting out in a giggle of my own.

"None. How bout ye luv?"

"Same as ever." _None_.

The bus ride was silent, he would occasionally laugh or make a witty remark about someone in front of us.

When we got there he dragged me right to our hang out spot. The record shop.

"What are ye listening to these days J?"

"Depends on our budget." I said peering through a pile straight over from America.

I took a handful and pulled John closer to me, making sure he was covering the cashiers view as I tucked them in my coat pocket and did the same with a handful of other artists as well, tucking them in John's pockets and dragging him from the store before actually taking a look at what we snagged.

We sat on the edge of a railing around the corner, out of breath and laughing after running in fear of being caught.

"Alright." He took the records from our pockets and scanned through them.

"Looks good to me." I said lighting a cigarette and puffing at it contently.

He looked at me and plucked it from my lips taking a drag and continuing to look through the records.

"That was mine." I said laying my head on his shoulder and giving him my world class puppy dog face.

"Yer _point_?" He asked winking at me.

"It _is_ my birthday you meanie." I said hitting his shoulder and standing up, turning around to look over the railing we were so content on.

"C'mon. Yer gonna play that card all day ain't ye?" He said rolling his eyes and handing the records back to me.

"No. Its just mean to steal the birthday persons ciggy." I said giggling.

"I brought ye all the way out here and after that I think ye owe me more than a cig luv." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

I laughed. "We all know yer well hung John.-"

"Didn't mean it like that!" He said gaping.

"Whatever. If you didn't mean it like that then how did ye mean it ye wanker?" I said smirking.

"I was wonderin' if my mum told ye about the present we got ye."

I shook my head, his dark brown eyes kind of floating around from my eyes to the space behind me.

"I... I'll tell ye later." He paused and looked down at me, I'd folded my legs and was balancing on the railing. "We'll be late if we piss off here any longer."

The bus ride was awkward after that talk. I mean I grew up next door to John, knew him most of my life. Well sort of. It must be at least three years now... We're best mates and that's all that mattered. I knew him like the back of my hand, studied his expressions and emotions trying to understand exactly who he was hiding from the world. So far he was hiding his past, growing up without his mum and dad, living with his auntie and playing rock and roll. He was hiding anything that could make him look soft. So I didn't expect mush from him, the sappy stuff and romance. He was 'a man' after all.

Ever since Julia came back into his life the three of us have been as close knit as a family, the thing I never had. Grew up with a family friend, Scarlet, and she moved away not a month ago. That left me alone. No one to talk to or see, no one to come home to except a dark lonely house and a telephone call from John.

'The band... this.'

'The band... that.'

His band that introduced me to my current crush-not-quite-boyfriend-guy, Stu Sutcliffe. The bassist, the sweet, funny, quiet, shy, mysterious artist. The guy that crushed back.

When we finally got back to Liverpool we sat around out back of Julia's place strumming his guitar and bopping along with the mix of alcohol and cigarettes droning about our bodies. Not too much though, just enough to be sober.

People started showing up, everyone from the band and their friend(s), their girl, their best mate, and Paul. Paul McCartney, the newest addition to The Quarrymen. Another guitarist. Now what's the roster you ask? John on guitar, Paul likewise, Stu on bass, Pete (Shotton) on washboard (really, though, who needed a washboard player?), and (Pete) Best on drums.

Anyone who was _anyone_ had seen The Quarrymen preform... well... in John's mind that was true.

"Hey, what're ye thinkin' 'bout luv?" Stu covered my eyes from behind.

"Nothin'. Yer early." I say smiling and trying to pull his hands away.

"Stop fightin' me and let me take you outside. Need t'give ye yer birthday presents."

"Presents? Why multiple?" I sighed in defeat.

"Because I say so." I felt the change in air temperature. "'Kay. Open yer eyes."

He stood in front of me, dressed up in his best, holding out a sparkling necklace. Around a thin gold chain hung a small silver heart. It was beautiful.

"Before you go 'Oh Stuart you shouldn't have!' like a little girl, nearly hug me to death and tell me you love me I need to ask you something as your other present." He almost knew me too well.

He was the only one that could make me melt into a little girl, the preppy pretty girl every boy wanted in their pants... or just wanted.

"I was wondering," He walked behind me, moving my hair out of the way and putting the necklace on for me. "If you'd be my girlfriend."

There was no question about it. It was yes or yes.

I blushed and turned around, throwing myself into him and kissing him over and over again.

But there was a sigh somewhere close, neither of us pried our attention from the other but continued to kiss and ignore the fact that someone had seen. Ignoring a major part of life couldn't be that bad, right?


End file.
